Identity Of The New Green Arrow
by LycoX
Summary: A look at just who the mysterious new Green Arrow could be. A whole lot of looks actually!


**Identity Of**

 **The New**

 **Green Arrow**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing but the general idea you see within this fic. Fair warning, this is going to be cracktastically funny, crude, and perhaps a bit in bad taste at some points. And special thanks to a guest reviewer who was showing quite a bit of support towards me in my 'Dose of Reality Prison' and 'Oliver Met Nora' fics, it is appreciated. But don't worry, I'm not letting any of the haters get to me. I will be addressing them soon enough though.**

* * *

 **Possibility Number 1**

It had taken some time but finally, the mysterious new Green Arrow was practically trapped by the SCPD's finest with Dinah in the lead. Mostly thanks to a little luck, bad timing, and Diaz being an outright sneaky bastard. "Alright, pal, your time is up. Now, show us who you are." Dinah ordered in a deadly serious voice.

The mysterious Green Arrow hesitated for a moment as they stared at the large amount of guns trained at them. " _ **Very well.**_ " Declared the figure before crouching down to place down the bow and stood back up.

The figure then pulled back the hood and facemask to reveal… LAUREL LANCE OF EARTH-1!?

"What the Hell!?" Asked Laurel of Earth-2.

Laurel of Earth-1 just shrugged. "I got Death a good deal on the otherside and he let me come back. Now… If you'll excuse me… There's Justice and saving lives to be done."

And with that, she threw down a smoke pellet and disappeared thanks to its little brand of distraction causing.

 **Possibility Number 2**

"Alright, pal, your time is up. Now, show us who you are."

The figure hesitated a moment before doing as ordered to reveal… MOIRA QUEEN!?

"Mrs. Queen!? But aren't you supposed to be dead!?" Got out a stunned and paling Felicity.

"Yes, but what can I say, I make wonderfully compelling arguments."

"But… But you..."

"Can't fight as well as my son? Death has many wonderful trainers on the Otherside, Ms. Smoak."

One could easily hear the frosty tone in the older woman's voice as she spoke to Felicity. Something that made Rene smirk in amusement over.

 **Possibility Number 3**

"Alright, pal, your time is up. Now, show us who you are."

The new yet mysterious Green Arrow sighed before doing as ordered to reveal… TOMMY MERLYN!?

"Now I get one of the reasons Ollie does all this. Its so… Fun. Even if he's never actually said it." Declared the smiling Tommy as Laurel stared at him in shock.

 **Possibility Number 4**

"Alright, pal, your time is up. Now, show us who you are."

" _ **You won't like the truth of who I really am.**_ "

"That'll be up to us, pal." Dinah told the figure seriously and causing them to sigh.

Saying nothing else, the figure revealed themselves to be… QUENTIN LANCE!?

Everyone could only stare in stunned silence and shock. "What? You've never seen a dead person come back to life before? Its a Lance thing after all."

"DADDY!" Cried out the Black Siren and rushed to hug him with tears in her eyes.

Not caring if he wasn't her actual father from Earth-2 as nobody else said anything. Too stunned to be able to speak.

 **Possibility Number 5**

"Alright, pal, your time is up. Now, show us who you are."

" _ **Very well, if that is your wish, then so be it.**_ " Informed the figure.

Who then revealed himself to be… RA'S AL GHUL!? "Uhh… Who the Hell are you!?" Wondered Rene curiously.

"I am Ra's Al Ghul, the Demon's Head, father of Nyssa and Talia Al Ghul, and the one true leader of the League of Assassins."

"But aren't you supposed to be dead?" Wondered Curtis in confusion.

"Death is but an illusion, my son. And this city needed a new champion and I chose to be it in order to see if Al-Sah-Him's path is one that can be manageable."

"Yeah? Well, I can't let you do that anymore." Dinah told him and then grew confused when the man just smirked.

And then everyone around her, including her moments later, fell to the ground, dead. "I'm afraid you are mistaken, Miss Dinah."

As no, Al-Sah-Him's path was not ideal and so, he had ordered his people to spread a disease through the city to kill it once and for all.

 **Possibility Number 6**

"Alright, pal, your time is up. Now, show us who you are."

The figure just nodded and slung their bow on to their shoulder before revealing themselves to be… ROBERT QUEEN!?

"I know you all must have questions but I couldn't let the path I started my son on be ignored any longer. This city NEEDS saving and not allowing anyone who can do so is a foolish thing."

 **Possibility Number 7**

"Alright, pal, your time is up. Now, show us who you are."

" _ **Not how I wanted this to go, Auntie Dinah, but alright...**_ "

This confused Dinah while those with her just shot her suspicious looks as Rene, Pike, and Black Siren all questioned her on this. As this happened, the figure revealed himself to be… WILLIAM CLAYTON'S FUTURE SELF!?

"Uhh… Who are you?" Wondered Curtis as seriously, he wasn't recognizable at all!

"I'm William, Uncle Curtis, from the future. I came back to the past to do my father's work while he was in prison."

Felicity's eyes widened in shock as she wasn't expecting this at all! Adult William then shot her a cold look. "Oh, and to do this!"

And before anybody could stop him, he fired off an arrow into Felicity's heart, instantly killing her. "Ohh man, that felt so good after all the issues like abandonment she caused me!" Called out Adult William happily.

He then noticed that he was beginning to fade away as everyone else still alive watched on in complete stunned silence. "Huh, fading away cause of what I did… Oh well… Worth it!"

 **Possibility Number 8**

"Alright, pal, your time is up. Now, show us who you are."

To Dinah's and everyone else's shock, bright blue eyes came from underneath the hood before the figure revealed himself to be… DEREK HALE FROM TEEN WOLF!?

"I feel heavily reminded of an old boyfriend from high school when I look at you." Siren said with a frown on her face towards the unknown male.

Who just shrugged. "Guess I just have one of those faces."

"You also look like someone who likes to be a little dramatic, Hoss."

Again, Derek just shrugged. "What can I say? Us Hales like to be a little dramatic."

Just then, Stiles Stilinski appears. "He's also trying to hide from his very pregnant and very pissed off wife. Who's also a Mercenary and can kick a lot of ass."

"STILES!"

 **Possibility Number 9**

"Alright, pal, your time is up. Now, show us who you are."

" _ **Man, you Humans just can't appreciate a guy doin' his part ta help da city.**_ " Groused the figure in annoyance before revealing himself to be… RAPHAEL OF THE TEENAGE MUTANT NINJA TURTLES!?

The group all stared in shock at the impossible but very much there Turtle with a red colored bandana around his head and eyes. Sais seen in holsters on his side. "What!? Ya never saw a walkin', talkin' Turtle before!?"

"Dude! We've been lookin' all over for you, Raph! Thought the Shred Dude had gotten ya!" Called out another Turtle sized Human with an orange bandana on and Nun-Chuks as his apparent weapon of choice!

"Okay… What the Hell!? Did the Flash and his crew forget to tell us somethin'!?" Wondered Rene in stunned disbelief as the two Turtles began to bicker.

 **Possibility Number 10**

"Alright, pal, your time is up. Now, show us who you are."

" _ **No real true thug of the people keeps his identity from the people anyway.**_ " Replied the mysterious Green Arrow to the gathered group with Dinah in the lead.

He then revealed himself to be… JOHN CENA OF THE WWE!?

"YOU CAN'T SEE ME! MY TIME IS NOW!"

Just then, a table appeared and with it, two older men. One being good ol' Jim Ross and Jerry 'The King' Lawler. "BAH GAWD, KING! ITS CENA! ITS JOHN CENA! I NEVER WOULDA SEEN THIS COMING WITH HIM AS THE EMERALD ARCHER!"

"I know, JR! Its wildly mind blowing!"

 **Possibility Number 11**

"Alright, pal, your time is up. Now, show us who you are."

The figure sighed before speaking. " _ **Very well, its wrong of me to deceive my adoring public as it is.**_ "

The figure not only removed his mask and hood, but his entire suit to reveal himself to be… MICHAEL JACKSON!? " _ITS A THRILLER! A THRILLER NIGHT!_ "

Hordes of fans suddenly appeared, swarming the man as those of Star City could only stare in stunned disbelief as the King of Pop happily greeted his fans. Even Moon Walking a time or two much to the happiness of his adoring public.

 **Possibility Number 12**

"Alright, pal, your time is up. Now, show us who you are."

And that's what the figure did as he revealed himself to be…. TUPAC SHAKUR!? "Holy Hell!" Got out a stunned Curtis moments later.

"All those sayin' he's alive were right after all." Rene added a second later.

" _Thugs get lonely too!_ "

 **Possibility Number 13**

"Alright, pal, your time is up. Now, show us who you are."

" _ **I suppose I've done this long enough...**_ " Sighed the mysterious new Green Arrow that had been around and fighting against the city's worst for some time now.

Pulling back the hood and mask, the figure revealed themselves to be… EVELYN SHARP!?

"EVIE!?" Yelled out a stunned Rene as he and Curtis looked at their former team mate.

One who's face was partly burnt. She just shrugged. "What can I say? I saw the light after Lian Yu went boom and new that Oliver needed me to continue his work after he went to prison."

 **Possibility Number 14**

"Alright, pal, your time is up. Now, show us who you are."

A sigh came from the mystery Green Arrow. " _ **I knew I shoulda listened to Sam and Nina instead of lettin' Sock talk me into this.**_ " Grumbled the figure.

He then revealed himself to be… BEN GONZALEZ OF REAPER!?

"The Hell!? You're me!? From another Earth!?"

"Uhh… Yeah? I mean… Its not a bad thing, right? Cause I really had to get away from my Grandma after she found out I was helpin' my best friend collect escape souls from Hell that the Devil forced him into doin'."

"Did you just say your best friend works for the Devil?" Asked a skeptical Dinah.

Skepticism that was shared by everyone else. "Uhh… Yeah? Me and Sock never met him but accordin' to Sam, he ain't too bad. Likes Ice Cream though, even if he can't eat it."

"HERETICAL DEVIL WORSHIPPER!" Yelled a group of Religious fanatics that suddenly appeared.

Causing Ben's eyes to widen in pure shock and took off like a Bat out of Hell!

 **Possibility Number 15**

"Alright, pal, your time is up. Now, show us who you are."

" _ **Okay, sheesh! Chill wouldja!?**_

Not expecting that sort of response, the group was surprised enough to not say anything in response until the figure revealed himself to be… SONIC THE HEDGEHOG!?

"Ain't you supposed to be a video game, Hoss?"

"Yeah, but I decided to branch out a little, ya know? The video game life was gettin' a little too slow for a fast guy like me."

"Right…" Muttered Rene and wondered if Oliver was somehow behind this in order to have a good laugh at their expense.

 **Possibility Number 16**

"Alright, pal, your time is up. Now, show us who you are."

" _ **Kinda sexist to assume I'm a guy, don'tcha think? But whatever, its cool.**_ "

And even with the voice mod, you could hear an element of huskiness in the mystery person's voice. "I don't really care if its sexist. Just show us who you are before I just decide to arrest you for resisting."

" _ **Sheesh! So uptight, but no worries, D!**_ "

Dinah's eye twitched while Siren and Rene smirked in amusement. The figure revealed themselves to be… FAITH LEHANE THE VAMPIRE SLAYER!?

"Oh ew, a total skank!" Sneered Felicity as she took in the sight of the second longest lived Slayer in her revealing top and tight red leather pants.

For her troubles, Felicity found herself getting knocked out by the dark haired beauty. "At least I don't go around nearly causin' people to get fired."

Faith then looked at the gathered group. "So… We all 5 by 5?"

"Hey, you knocked out the self important Blonde, so you're cool in my book." Siren told her with a small shrug and an amused smirk on her lips.

Which caused Faith to feel something towards the woman. "I think you and I are gonna be real good friends together."

 **Possibility Number 17**

"Alright, pal, your time is up. Now, show us who you are."

" _ **Mutha f**k! This s**t ain't right!**_ "

Taken back by the foul language from the mystery archer, they watched as he revealed himself to be… SHAGGY 2 DOPE OF INSANE CLOWN POSSE!?

"F**K THE F**K OFF! WHOOP WHOOP!"

 **Possibility Number 18**

"Alright, pal, your time is up. Now, show us who you are."

" _ **Alright, alright, take it easy, lady.**_ "

And before they knew it, the figure threw off his GA outfit to reveal himself to be… SCOTT HALL OF THE WCW AND WWE!?

Scott just smirked as he looked at the crowd with a toothpick in his mouth. "Hey yo, the bad guy is here."

"Dude… This is awesome!" Breathed out Rene as he'd been something of a fan of the man's back in the day!

 **Possibility Number 19**

"Alright, pal, your time is up. Now, show us who you are."

" _ **Man, f**k! Damn b***hes always tryna tell me what to do! But f**k it, I'll show myself!**_ "

The foul mouthed figure revealed himself to be none other then… JAY OF JAY AND SILENT BOB!?

"AWW HELL NO!" Shouted out Rene in disgust as Jay was completely naked and not the least bit ashamed.

"Snooch to the chooch, mother f**kers! Its time to get it o-AUGH!" He fell to the ground, dead courtesy of a bullet hole in his head thanks to Dinah.

Which caused everyone to stare at her. "What? He was foul mouthed and perverted!"

Silent Bob then showed up and looked down at the corpse of his best friend and then at the group. "I told him this would probably happen one day. Never would listen to me." Sighed the man before walking off and lighting up a joint as he did so.

 **Possibility Number 20**

"Alright, pal, your time is up. Now, show us who you are."

The figure stood straight for a moment before bringing out a fist and then pulling it back. Followed by revealing themselves to be… DEAN AMBROSE, ROMAN REIGNS, AND SETH ROLLINS!? THE WWE TEAM KNOWN AS THE SHIELD!?

"Damn, wasn't expectin' this!" Declared a stunned Rene.

"Yeah? Well, believe it. Cause we're the Shield and we're here to bring justice."

"Yeah, and that bald guy over there is about to get a whole can of it." Dean said as he pointed to a bald guy who looked a lot like some Marc guy a lot of people hated.

Marc looked at the trio in a nervous fashion before looking towards Dinah and her large bunch. "Umm… You're gonna protect me, right?"

"There's no protection from Justice!" Seth told him.

And before Marc knew it, he found himself Superman Punched into the ground by Roman as an RKO from out of nowhere by Randy Orton happened to Felicity. Jim Ross and Lawler appeared again "BAH GAWD, KING! AN RKO FROM OUTTA NO WHERE! THE CARNAGE OF IT ALL!"

"I know! And holy crap! Its Kane! He's chokeslamming that Marc guy all the way to Hell!"

"SOMEONE'S GOTTA STOP THIS!"

 **Possibility Number 21**

"Alright, pal, your time is up. Now, show us who you are."

" _ **Oh, very well. But you don't have to be such a Lemon about it!**_ "

And in a dramatic fashion, the figure revealed himself to be… WWE'S ADAM ROSE!? "When you're a Rosebud, its party time all the time!" Declared the figure as a giant tour bus appeared with the words 'The Exotic Express' colorfully shown on the side.

All manner of people then came pouring out of the bus in all manner of outfits and a wild party soon showed up. "Damn, this guy knows how to party." Murmured Siren in awe and amusement.

"If ya think that's somethin' toots, you ain't seen nothin' yet!" Declared a figure in a snazzy outfit and a green head.

Who, by day, was Stanley Ipkiss, but at night, was the insane masked man known as 'The Mask'. "What the!? Where the Hell did you come from!?" Asked a surprised Dinah.

Mask just smiled. "From the party of course! Now, let's hit it!"

With that said, everybody started to conga with Adam cheering the whole thing on. "YES! THIS IS WHAT IT MEANS TO PARTY!"

* * *

 **Author's Notes: Heh, this was fun! And while I could have kept going. I figured after Adam was a good place to stop! Hope you all enjoyed! And do leave your bitching elsewhere as its not wanted here.**


End file.
